Ketchup: A Love Story
This is a joke shipfic written by KittenQueen15 starring a SkyWing, a MudWing and a SandWing with rather odd names. Prologue "Peril, as much as I love chicken nuggets, why are we naming our dragonets after them? I mean, maybe think it through first...?" Clay said warily. For once he was the voice of reason. "NO!!! Dis dragonet is gonna be called Chicken Nugget, and dis one is Tender!" Peril exclaimed, her mouth full of chicken. Clay watched the last chicken nugget go into Peril's mouth and disapear into her firey stomach. "B-B-But aren't you going leave some for me?" Peril shook her head. Clay knew it was a bad idea taking her to McDragonaldsTM, the doctor even forbade it. Peril was probably about to cause a massive chicken shortage. "Oops sorry Clay...I just love them too much. I mean, this is my first time eating it since my firescales got turned off. They taste so much better when they aren't burnt to crisp!" Clay just laughed. "I'm rubbing off on you! I knew it." "No, no, NO! I am rubbing off on myself and....ONLY I CAN RUB OFF ON MYSELF, NOT YOU! AND EVEN IF YOU ARE SO CUTE AND NICE AND...amazing..." Clay knew that Starflight would get annoyed at that sentence because of the amount of 'ands'. He looked down at their eggs, one was brown with orangey swirls, the other was light browny-yellowy-orange. He wrapped his wing around Peril's shoulders, taking her by surprise. "They'll be perfect, even with strangish names." ---- Cliff and Auklet were resting on a mountain, Auklet had a red egg under her wing. "You'll be okay with a dragonet that's not yours, right Auk?" Cliff asked. Auklet answered without hesitation. "I will treat this egg like my own daughter. I love you Cliffy, I know your mother forced you to marry that dragon so you could have a dragonet with only SkyWing blood." What she said was final, this egg was her daughter, no matter if they were related or not. "I've been thinking up a song for our escape. Wanna hear it?" Cliff asked with a charming smile. "Yes, go ahead..." "A SkyWing, a SeaWing journey away, rescuing an egg, their's for all the way, resting on a mountain, in a forbidden romance, runaway royalty of Pyrrhia, their hearts dance."'' '' Cliff finished with a bow.' "Bravo, bravo." Auklet said, clapping her talons together. "You will sing that song to our dragonet, right?" She saw Cliff smirk. "Yes, my sea princess. Have you thought of any names?" Auklet grabbed her still warm bag of McDragonaldsTM and took out a burger. "I waz thinkin', 'ow 'bout' Ketchup?" She suggested while she was chewing on the burger. "That is an amazing idea." Cliff said to her. She watched him take out another burger, a cheese burger that costed a dollar more than the burger she was eating. They ate the burgers and finshed off with a cookie each. They flew off, the egg in Auklet's talons. ---- Moonwatcher, Qibli and Winter were sitting awkwardly on a bench. Moon had a SandWing egg with her, one she'd adopted when they couldn't think of how to solve their love triangle, so they decided to all take custody over this dragonet. She spoke up. "Okay, so I had a vision an hour ago. It turns out this dragonet is going to be in a love triangle, similar to ours-" She was quickly cut off by Qibli. "It can't be as complicated, can it? Moon, don't tell me it is..." "Oh, ''please. ''It literally can't get worse than ours. You and I loved Moon, who loved both of us. Wow, I just realised how Moon totally made it worse. You also loved me, Qibli, and I sort of liked you back..." They all ended up blushing at Winter's words. Moon felt anxious, how could they bring this dragonet up knowing that he'd end up in a love triangle? Suddenly, Qibli spoke up. "I bought McDragonaldsTM! Want some?" Moon looked over and saw Qibi holding a bag. Inside was french fries, more fries, curly fries and chicken-nuggets-but-longer. She took a talon-full of curly fries and said. "I just had an amazing idea! Let's call this dragonet French Fries!" Everyone agreed. They then held a french fry party in honor of McDragonaldsTM and their egg. Chapter One Ketchup, the evil cookie and the evil can of soda Ketchup woke up and stretched her large, tomato red wings. She leapt out of bed and put on her McDragonaldsTM uniform, which was the same red as her scales but had weird white stripes at the sleeves for some reason. Ooh, and the uniform also had the trademark yellow 'M' with a cute itsy bitsy dragon on it. She went out of her room, and with a hasty good bye to her parents, Ketchup flew off to work. She arrived five minutes late. Of course Onion Ring, an angry SeaWing who had obviously eaten too many of her own burgers, was fuming. "And what time to you call this, Ketchup!" Onion Ring bellowed. "Five past eleven?" She asked mockingly. "Don't use that tone on me! I am your boss, I could fire you this instant." Onion Ring let out a dramatic sigh, as if Ketchup was mentally delayed. "You are my employee, and you are letting this business down. Your wasting my money, SKYWING! I want you to work harder then any other dragon, you also must stay back an hour longer than usual." The grumpy SeaWing walked off. Ketchup went past the grill and went to where the customers came to be served. The end of her shift was approaching. Ketchup's stomach growled as she watched meal after meal be given out, she hadn't had food since the night before. She decided to try a cookie which was waiting in front of her, teasing her, practically saying to her 'Eat us now'. She took one and bit into it. To her surprise, the cookie was rock solid. An ominous cracking sound came from her back teeth and she tasted blood. Sure enough, she felt blood trickle down her chin. Now she probably looked like a crazy canibal or somthing. She took out a cloth and wiped her cheek. Who knew a cookie could be so evil? She took a can of soda and started drinking it, even though it would probably make her teeth worse. "Umm, hello? I would like to place an order for a cheeseburger please." A quite but slightly hoarse said. She didn't bother turning around. "Would you like anything else?" She said in that business voice she got taught as an apprentice McDragonaldsTM. "Umm, maybe some of those chicken-nuggets-but-longer." "That'll be twenty dollars and eighty five cents." She heard the dragon say 'whoa' at the expense, then the sound of coins hitting a bench top. She turned to take the money and made eye contact with the customer. He was a handsome SandWing with rippling muscles and peircing eyes. She snorted the soda she was drinking out her nostrils. ARGGGHHH! No, not the burning sensation! She took the money and went to grab the customer's food. Ketchup's cheeks were burning, how embarrassing. She came back with the food and gave it to the customer. Not only were cookies evil, but so was soda. What was Pyrrhia coming to? What was next, diabolical pancakes? She grew even more embarrassed because the stranger was staring at her, most likely judging. The customer didn't even notice his food was ready. "My name's French fries, what's yours?" This question took Ketchup by complete surprise. "Umm, I'm Ketchup...if you're going to tell all your friends about how a SkyWing named Ketchup was defeated by a can of soda, then go ahead, I'll just force feed you a cookie." She said. French Fries looked at her, proably more confused. "A cookie?" French Fries said skeptically. "Trust me, these cookies here broke my tooth. They are pure evil." While she was dead serious, she understood what she was saying sounded like nonsense. French Fries laughed. "I'll take your word for it then. Anyway, see you around Ketchup." The SandWing left. Ketchup felt happy, far too happy. Not even the grump of a customer that came next could get her down. Besides, little did that grump know there was a can of soda and a cookie in that bag. Chapter Two French Fries and the truth As French Fries flew home with his steaming bag of McDragonaldsTM, he couldn't get somthingoff his mind. Ketchup. A dragon so beautiful that she was causing his heart to melt. Her glossy red scales, her warm yellow eyes, her perfectly kept white claws...Frenchy knew he had to get Ketchup off his mind, but he couldn't. She was just so....perfect, and not in bad way. He flew over to a small town near possibility named K.F.C, standing for the Kingdom of Frequent Categories (not that it was much of a kingdom). It was a humble village full of those cute, brightly coloured, little cottages that fit about three to four dragons. Frenchy slammed into the ground, his face skidding in the dirt as he tried to stop. Wow, he was clumsy. He stumbled over to his house, which was small and a pastel red colour. Qibli and Winter were standing on the porch, one laughing incredulously, the other with a frown etched into his face. "Frenchy, h-how did you mess that landing so much? I mean, you were flying quite well but suddenly-" Qibli slammed his talons together and cracked up laughing. "You just ruined our reputation, French Fries. Now everyone will think of I, Prince Winter, nephew of the late Qeen Glacier, as the IceWing that raised an idiotic, undignified oddity." Winter said, looking down at Frenchy. Frenchy spoke before he thought. "''Ex-prince ''Winter." Winter stared at him with distaste. "Anyway, Moon is taking Winter's shift at Sanctuary so we can spend more time with you, so I got a scroll of fun activities for tonight!" Qibli took out a scroll labled: '''101 fun ideas for a girls night in MANNLY SLEEPOVER' Winter rolled his eyes at the title. Frenchy personally felt ashamed of his adopive father. "Are you serious? Why can't we just-" He silenced Winter's rambling with a glare, wow that actually worked! "Let's see..." He saw Qibli start skimming the scroll. "Painting claws...kiss, kill, marry...makeovers...''aha! Truth or dare!" Frenchy saw Winter look at Qibli disapprovingly. Some hours later, Frenchy, Winter and Qibli were sitting in a triangle, eating narchos and leftover McDragonaldsTM. "Yay! This is gonna be fun! We should totally invite Peril, Turtle and Kinkajou." Qibli suggested. "No, we are not having a firey monster in our house. I don't care if she can turn her firescales off now! As for Kinkajou...last time we had her over she got drunk on sugar, tried to kiss me and went on a hyper rampage! Well, more so then usual." Winter argued. "Fine. Anyway, truth or dare Winnie?" Qibli looked more excited than Kinkajou had ever been around Frenchy, and that was saying somthing. "I dare you to never call me 'Winnie' again." "That's not how it works Winnie, but I'll take that as a truth. Anyway, who would you save in a life threatening situation, me, Frenchy or Moon?" Qibli asked. "Easy, Moonwatcher." Winter said bluntly. Frenchy felt a little hurt, so he decided to focus on how much Winter looked like an angry cat, and how much Qibli looked like a playful cat. "You're turn Winnie!" "I'll pass - fine...Truth or dare French Fries?" Winter asked, obviously not impressed "Dare." Frenchy said firmly. "I dare you to kiss Qibli." Qibli let out a comical ''ewwwww at Winter's words. With a queasy stomach, Frenchy leaned forward and kissed Qibli on the cheek. "I am not kissing Qibli any more than that...ok, truth or dare Qibli?" He asked. They went around in circles for the next half an hour. French Fries had chosena truth by Winter. "Hmm, do you have a crush on any dragon?" Winter asked, earning an oooooh ''from Qibli. He blushed, thinking of Ketchup. Ketchup, the beautiful SkyWing who worked at McDragonaldsTM. He took a deep breath, and felt thankful that no other details had to be given, it was a yes/no question after all. "Yes.." He said, feeling his ears turning red. Chapter Three Chicken Nugget and Becoming Employed '(THE NEXT DAY)' Chicken Nugget opened his eyes and groaned. A ray of sunshine peeked through the window and made his eyes water with it's brightness. He groaned once more and slowly rolled out of bed, causing a loud ''thud ''as he hit the floor. He was in half the mind to close the curtain and go back to sleep, he had nothing better to do after all. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with his brown claws. A nice smell wafted into his room, from the kitchen. PANCAKES! He stumbled out of his room and saw his family. Peril, his mother was almost burning the pancakes with her firescales, she'd been learning how to control it better without turning it off. Clay, his father, was writing a messy letter to his friend, Tsunami, well ''Queen ''Tsunami now that Coral had died of sickness. Tender, Nugget's brother, was adjusting the collar of a McDragonaldsTM uniform. Nugget sat down at the table, a few moments later five slightly charred pancakes were plopped down in front of him. He poored melted chocolate over the pancakes and started to eat. "So Nugget, when are you going to get a job?" Clay asked with his mouth full. Silence followed these words, until Tender piped up. "I can take him to McDragonaldsTM, that's where I work after all. The pay's lousy but it's better then nothing." "I can answer that for myself, thank you very much." Nugget glared daggers at the otyer MudWing. To his surprise, his orange-brown brother sneered back. Peril stood up. "I'll get some more panca-" The SkyWing bumped her chair, knocking it over. "ARRGGHHH!!! STUPID CHAIR! I JUST WANT TO BURN OF YOUR STUPID FACE AND THROW YOU IN A PIT OF LAV-oops, sorry, I mean...erm, I will just go and get more breakfast..." Peril left. Nugget turned to his brother. "Fine, I'll go with you to work. I might as well anyway." A few hours later, Nugget and Tender were at the 24 hour fast food restaurant called McDragonaldsTM. They were ''welcomed ''by an angry, slightly overweight SeaWing. "You're almost late!" The SeaWing spat, her pasty blue scales turning bright red with anger. "How can you be ''almost late? Obviously we made it here on time, therefore you have no reason to be angry at us." Nugget said with a voice laced with sarcasm. "And who are you?" The SeaWing asked. "Nugget. I am here with my brother Tender to work here." "Err, that is if you don't mind Onion Ring..." Tender sounded weary. "I was hoping my next sla-I mean- worker would be more grateful but, well, nothings fair is it? Neither am I SO GET TO WORK!" The SeaWing, Onion Ring, ordered. They rushed inside the restaurant and began their shift. Tender was right, the hours were long and the pay was low. Nugget found his mind begging for his shift to end. He was granted relief some hours later. He almost jumped with joy when the next worker came. She was a pretty SkyWing with glossy deep red scales and amber eyes. "Hello." She said in a pleasent almost airy voice. "I haven't seen you before, are you new? I'm Ketchup." Her eyes were deep and swirled with yellow, he couldn't stop looking at them. "H-Hi, I'm Chicken Nugget, you can call me Nugget. I'm new, yes, I might not stay long though." He replied. "Well, I understand if you leave." Ketchup leaned closer. "It's an okayish place to work but...the owner is a nightmare. She pays little, demands big. How the food is made is quite horrifying, to be honest." Ketchup blinked and stood back where she had been. "Anyway, see you around Nugget." Ketchup walked off, leaving Nugget somewhat concerned. Chapter Four Ketchup and What is Up with Her Feelings Ketchup walked past the new worker, Nugget, and started serving customers. Poor Nugget, he didn't realise what he was getting himself into. She felt her stomache rumble, pleading for food. She glanced down at a cookie for a moment, but soon thought better of it. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, yet Ketchup was still working in the same crouded area. She found her mind wandering to a certain SandWing, then, to her surprise, her thoughts drifted to Nugget. Why? Why was she thinking about a customer and a co-worker, she barely knew either of them. The answer to that question is simple, love. ''Her mind spoke wistfully. "What?" Ketchup whispered the question as quietly as possible, not wanting her customers to hear. ''Loveeee, L.O.V.E, meaning an emotional attachment to another dragon. "I knew that." She snapped under her breath. "But how can I love two dragons? Two dragons that I met yesterday?" To Ketchup's annoyance, her mind went silent. She looked up and saw a dragon staring at her questionably. "Er, are you gonna take my order or...?" The customer asked. "Oh, sorry... Welcome to McDragonaldsTM, what can I get for you?" Ketchup said in her most professional voice, even though she knew the customer was judging her. The dragon ordered herself a coffee and walked off without even thanking Ketchup. Rude. Ketchup turned to check the time and suddenly, "Hey Ketchup!" She jumped at the sudden sound and slipped on some onion, slamming into the floor. She looked up and saw, to her absolute surprise, French Fries. She stood up quickly and almost slipped over again, steadying herself on the serving table. "Oh, hi French Fries." She said cooly, or what she thought sounded cool. In reality she sounded like a dying cat. French Fries looked somewhat amused. "Call me Frenchy. Anyway, what have you been up to?" The handsome SandWing asked. "Not much, what about you?" Three moons, Ketchup knew how cringy this conversation was and hoped something better would happen. "Not much." Silence followed. Ketchup then said the unthinkable, a desperate attempt to spark up the conversation. "You have a face!" No, that wasn't what she wanted to say. "Yeah, I have a face...?" Frenchy looked confused. "No, I meant, er, nevermind." Ok, so her first try at flirting was a fail, if only she had remembered to say 'nice face'. "Well, see you around Ketchup." Frenchy said pleasently. Ketchup felt her face grow hot. "Um, bye." She watched Frenchy walk out the door. Realising that he didn'torder anything, she wondered if he had come just to speak to her. Maybe....No, she had no chance. She then remembered Nugget, a dragon she had barely just met yet she still felt something, something she couldn't quite explain. Is it possible to love two dragons? Art Ketchup yeet.png|Ketchup by QuailWhiskerTheTrash|link=User:QuailWhiskerTheTrash Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Joke Pages Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (KittenQueen15)